The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Integrated circuit devices, such as transistors, are generally formed on a die that is coupled to a substrate to form a package assembly. In some emerging packaging techniques, a substrate is formed to embed a die within the substrate. However, the die may include a dielectric material, such as a low-k dielectric, that is susceptible to cracks, delamination, or other yield/reliability defects as a result of stress or other mechanical force. Thus, stress or other mechanical force associated with embedding the die within the substrate may damage the dielectric material resulting in lower yield/reliability of the die.